


it's a whole new world

by Bleutea



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Actress!Minji, Doctor!Yoohyeon, F/F, Fluff, Lighthearted, Pokemon, episodic, idk what i am doing, pokemon with nicknames because yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleutea/pseuds/Bleutea
Summary: Dreamcatcher in the world of Pokemon - shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 92
Kudos: 178





	1. Ep 1

“C’mon. It’s okay now…I won’t hurt you. I just want to help you get down.” Yoohyeon held her hand out carefully while the other was holding onto the branch for dear life. The eevee in front of her cowered back, despite the fact that it was scared to be stuck at such a tall height. Yoohyeon tried coaxing it into her arms while her partner pokemon was pleading with the eevee to listen. 

The eevee stepped even further back. “Wait no!” The eevee lost its footing on the thin tree branch and started falling. Yoohyeon dived after it without a second thought. She tumbled to the ground on her back, with the eevee held to her chest. 

“Ow...” Yoohyeon groaned, unable to think past the pain. She felt her mudkip’s foot on her face, trying to get her to open her eyes. “Ugh, Pie...my back hurts.”

“Jiu! Are you alright?!” A voice yelled from a distance. The eevee in her arms began to stir awake and wriggled out in the direction of the voice. Yoohyeon coughed out once before opening her eyes. 

Above her, an angel with blonde hair looked down at her. “Miss? Are you alright?” The angel said with the sweetest voice. 

“Wow, am I dead? There’s an angel here...” Yoohyeon said in a daze. Her mudkip slapped her own paw on her face, feeling so done with her owner. Pie used water gun on Yoohyeon’s head to get her to snap out of it. 

The tall girl sputtered, feeling embarrassed by her lack of filter. She sat up and groaned at the pain on her back. “Miss, I think you need to go to the hospital.” The angel looked at Yoohyeon with a worried expression. But Yoohyeon just grinned and brushed off her concern. 

“The fall wasn’t that high, not that I recommend falling out of a tree. I’m a little bruised up but nothing a good night’s sleep can’t cure.” Still, the angel’s hand was hovering near her shoulder in concern. “More importantly, are you okay?” Yoohyeon asked as she made eye contact with the little eevee she just saved. 

The eevee hid partially behind the angel’s legs. The blonde reached down to pat her eevee on the head. “Jiu is okay, thanks to you.” The angel glanced at Yoohyeon again, making the other girl blush from how pretty she was. “Please, let me repay you for saving Jiu.”

Yoohyeon stood up slowly, wincing a bit from the ache. Still, she smiled at the other girl. “No need! I’m just doing what I love so no need for thanks!” Pie climbed up her shoulder and yipped, wagging her back fin. 

That made the angel smile again. “I’m Minji and this is Jiu. Who’s this little cutie?” The angel introduced herself. She used her pointer finger to gently scratch the mudkip under her chin. 

“I’m Yoohyeon! And this is my partner in crime, Pie!”

“Well then, Yoohyeon and Pie, how about I treat you both to dinner?” Minji pouted a bit with puppy eyes.

_ Oh no, she’s cute. _

Yoohyeon bashfully scratched the back of her head. Normally, she would never accept anything as payment for her help - it goes against her code - but, she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t interested in Minji. The girl was absolutely breathtaking. 

“Can’t say no to free food.”

\--

They settled in a cozy cafe, enjoying the food as well as the company. Minji learned that Yoohyeon is a traveling pokemon doctor that came from the Hoenn region. The silver-haired girl insisted on traveling to learn more about pokemon and effective treatment techniques. She had only just made it to the Galar region last night so she wasn’t familiar with the city. It was only by chance that she saw Jiu stuck in a tree and decided to help.

“I was originally going to be a pokemon trainer but Pie kept ignoring me.” At the mention of her name, the mudkip looked up from the food bowl. As if to prove her owner’s point, she pointedly ignored Yoohyeon’s staring to dig into her food. “See? She’s still ignoring me. She’s lucky she's cute.” Yoohyeon jested. She grinned when Minji laughed, feeling elated at making her cru - new friend smile. 

“That’s a really wonderful profession, Yoohyeon.” Minji complimented. Yoohyeon blushed lightly and attempted to deflect. 

“U-um, so what do you do, Minji? Besides take girls out for dinner after saving pokemon from trees?” Her attempt at humour/ flirting can only be described as embarrassing at best but Minji is a literal angel and simply giggled. Yoohyeon was so dorky but it was cute. 

“I’m...just a trainer.” Minji doesn’t know why she felt compelled to lie. Her latest movie poster was literally on display across the street but Yoohyeon was none the wiser. Okay, so maybe she wanted to enjoy her dinner with her new friend without the girl freaking out. Plus, she was hardly wearing any makeup or fancy clothes so she was safe for now. 

Yoohyeon hummed, not picking up on Minji’s hesitation. “Well, you must be an excellent trainer then. Your eevee’s coat is very well kept.” She reached down with a finger to pet the top of the eevee’s head. Jiu was feeling more relaxed around Yoohyeon now so that was good. Minji doesn’t know what she would do if Jiu didn't like Yoohyeon. Her pokemon’s opinions were very important. Especially if it was about the person she was beginning to like. 

“How did she end up in that tree anyways?”

“Well...” They spent the rest of the night talking over dinner. When Minji dropped Yoohyeon off at the hotel she was staying in, she offered her phone number and a tour around the city. Yoohyeon happily accepted and jumped around her room, much to the annoyance of a sleeping Pie.


	2. Ep 2

Everything was going pretty smoothly for Minji. After that night, Yoohyeon texted her and met up with her for about two weeks now. Everyday that they spent together just made Minji like Yoohyeon even more. Her cute dimples, mochi cheeks, and somewhat cheeky personality were all so charming to Minji. Her willingness to stop and help any pokemon in need was especially charming. Minji found herself being dragged on Yoohyeon’s medic adventures too.

( _ “Your munchlax just needs to relax for a few days. He ate a spoiled berry and just needs to get it out of his system...No, you cannot feed him with a baby bottle.” _

_ “Here, stick your eiscue’s head inside this freezer box. That should do the trick.” _

_ “Please do not attempt to eat your vanillish again...” _

_ “Pie! Bring me the compress! This machamp sprained all of his arms!” _

_ “Ma’am, your house isn’t haunted. That’s your chandelure hanging from the ceiling.” _ )

It was a miracle that Yoohyeon was so oblivious to her actual identity. Though there were a few times where Minji thought she was going to get caught. Yoohyeon had looked at her latest movie poster once but just commented that the girl was pretty. Minji was just thankful that Yoohyeon is an oblivious girl and didn't connect the dots nor did she ask to see the movie. There was another time where one of her fans nearly recognized her so she practically threw herself at Yoohyeon, saying some nonsense about there being a scary caterpie. Of course, Yoohyeon turned out to be more scared of the supposed bug pokemon and screamed so loud that it deterred her fans. Crisis averted for now.

So yes, everything was going pretty smoothly for Minji. Until a short girl with honey-blonde hair showed up. She was, to sum it up, loud.

“Kim Yoohyeoooooooooon!” The girl yelled from across the park. Luckily there weren’t many people or pokemon out at this time. But Yoohyeon and Pie flinched at the same time with the same expressions of horror on their faces. 

Yoohyeon grabbed Minji’s hand while Pie hopped on her shoulder. “Run!” The taller girl took off like a murderer was chasing her. Well, that isn’t too far off the mark, considering the crazed look on the short girl as she was chasing them. Minji was far more fit than Yoohyeon so at some point, she was dragging the younger girl. Unfortunately, Yoohyeon’s lanky limbs decided not to listen to her anymore and caused her to trip over her own feet. 

“Yoohyeonie.” The short girl sang as she approached. Pie was already clamouring off Yoohyeon and jumped into Minji’s arms for protection. The mudkip hid her face in Minji’s clothes, not wanting to witness her owner’s doom.

“Gah! Minji, go on without me! Tell Jiu that I like her trainer!” The short girl pounced on Yoohyeon, slamming them both down on the dirt. 

“Why were you running, Yoohyeon? Aren’t you happy to see me?” 

“Bora - ack, my neck! I am dYING!” Yoohyeon was being shaken back and forth like a milkshake. Minji decided to step in once it looked like Yoohyeon’s eyes were going to roll to the back of her head. 

“Okay, let’s not kill Yoohyeon now. I haven’t even asked her out properly yet.” Bora stopped and stared at Minji’s face. Her look was casual today with a face mask covering the lower half of her face. Still, the moment recognition passed through Bora’s gaze, Minji knew she was doomed. 

“You’re Kim Minji! Famous award-winning actress and trainer to the beautiful alolan ninetails!” Minji wanted to face-palm because not only was Bora loud but, she revealed everything about Minji in one breath.

“Please keep it down! I’m just trying to spend the day without fans following me around.” Bora immediately clammed up. Minji checked Yoohyeon’s reaction to the news and thankfully, the doctor wasn’t freaking out. 

In fact, she was taking it better than expected. “Ah, so that’s why the girl on that movie poster was so pretty. She’s you.” Bora snorted at Yoohyeon’s lame attempt at flirting. 

“Yooh, you’re such a loser-” Suddenly, one of Bora’s pokeballs opened by itself and revealed a chewtle. 

“Ow ow! Bora! Return your chewtle! He keeps on biting my ankles!” Sure enough, the chewtle was, well, biting the doctor’s ankles. 

“Hahaha! It’s because Yoo knows that Yoohyeon is a total loser too!” Minji took pity on Yoohyeon and gently eased away the chewtle. She ended up getting distracted from how cute the pokemon was. His big, round head and buck teeth were super adorable. 

“Ugh, I hate how you named your chewtle after me.” Yoohyeon grumbled after dusting her pants off. She pulled out a flashlight from her shirt pocket and had the chewtle open his mouth. Little pointed teeth were beginning to sprout from the gums. “Hm, he’s still teething even though it has been a few months since I last saw him.”

“Yeah he’s been chewing on stuff like crazy. Almost bit off my hair too. Think he’s approaching evolution soon?” Bora inquired. She crouched down to stroke the top of her pokemon’s head. 

“I’m no expert on evolution but he does seem to be getting there. His jaw strength is even stronger than what I remembered. You took him for a check-up recently?” Yoohyeon pulled out the little moleskin journal she always carried around. It contained quick notes on pokemon and medicine techniques and really, Minji found a hard-working Yoohyeon to be so endearing. And hot. 

“Not yet. I will soon since I’m going to challenge the champion soon.”

“Oh? You’re going to take on the stadium challenge?” Minji asked. She saw Yoohyeon make a gesture that suspiciously looked like a ‘do not ask’ gesture but it was too late.

Bora proudly showed off her badge case. It contained all the Galar region badges and also from Kanto and Johto. “I’m going to defeat the champion once and for all!”

“Good luck. Siyeon’s a tough one.”

There was a fire in Bora’s eyes at the mention of the champion’s name. “Say, you’re good friends with her right? Tell me her battle secrets!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pie - Mudkip  
> Yoo - Chewtle


	3. EP 3

“I’m nervous, Pie. I might throw up.” Yoohyeon paced back and forth as her mudkip watched her, disinterested. 

“Mudkip.”

“What if she doesn’t like the food? Or what if she doesn’t like the company?!” Yoohyeon dug her hands on her head, pulling at her hair in worry. 

“Mudkip.”

Pie rolled her eyes and stood up on the bed to catch the doctor’s attention. The mudkip used her paw to gesture Yoohyeon to come closer. Once she does, Pie slapped her cheek with her back fin.

“Ow! Pie! What was that for?!” Yoohyeon sulked as she rubbed her reddened cheek. 

“Mudkip! Kip! Kip! Kip!” Pie started ranting in an exasperated manner. It was as if she was so done with her owner’s ridiculousness. She stomped along the edge of the bed, still saying her own name a few times. It sort of reminded Yoohyeon of the way Bora lectured her when she was being stupid.

“Pie, are you trying to cheer me up?” Yoohyeon wondered aloud. The mudkip stopped in her tracks, jumping up and down now that Yoohyeon finally understood. 

Finally, Yoohyeon grinned. “Thanks buddy. Even though I have no idea what you just said, you’re still the best wingwo - er, wingpokemon? Wingmudkip?” The doctor waved her hand to dismiss that line of thought, feeling a little better with the encouragement of her partner pokemon. “Alright, I’ll take you down to the spa and set up for my date with Minji. I can do this!”

When Yoohyeon wasn't looking, Pie grinned, happy to finally be getting that spa treatment she was promised since day 1.

\--

When Yoohyeon opened her hotel room, she was met with the most gorgeous girl she has ever laid eyes on. And her first thought is  _ I can’t do this. She’s too pretty for my heart. _

Minji wasn’t even wearing anything extravagant, as she is sneaking around to not get caught by the paparazzi. The last thing she needed was for them to drive a wedge into her budding relationship with a cute pokemon doctor. 

“Yoohyeon? Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Yoohyeon led the actress to the dining table she set up a few minutes prior. “I didn’t know what you liked so I made a little bit of everything. Pie suggested the custard pie for dessert so I followed her advice, not that I wasn’t already thinking about it but Pie just reassured me that you would like it - and I think I’m rambling too much.”

Minji giggled at the taller girl. “It’s cute, the way you listen to Pie more than she listens to you.” The food in front of her was very appetizing and she couldn’t wait to try Yoohyeon’s cooking. Homemade dishes were her favorite. They both settle into their seats and begin eating, talking more about their lives with each other. Yoohyeon grew visibly relaxed as the evening went on. 

“By the way, you could have just searched up things that I like to eat. I tend to do a lot of food vlogs for fun.” It has Minji thinking for a while. To her surprise, Yoohyeon just smiled. 

“I could have searched up info about you but I’d rather learn them directly from you. Your likes, dislikes, I’d like to find out for myself because that's part of what makes a relationship more enjoyable.” If Minji wasn’t endeared before, she certainly was now. It was a breath of fresh air for her, considering her daily life where strangers knew several aspects of her personal life.

Instead of voicing her appreciation, she just has to tease Yoohyeon. After all, the younger girl is too cute for words. “Oh? You want to pursue a relationship with me, hm?”

This time, Minji laughed out loud at the doctor’s sputtering. Yoohyeon is practically a blushing mess. “Uh, um, w-well, I thought that’s why you asked me out, r-right?” The actress nodded in confirmation, still holding a hand up to her mouth to hide her laughter. “A-and I just thought that it wasn’t fair that I could search up info about you while you couldn’t do the same for me!”

_ Yoohyeon really is too cute for words. _


	4. Ep4

“Yooh! Food’s ready!” Minji yelled from the kitchen. She set out two plates and poured out her finished pasta. Footsteps pandered up behind her and arms wrapped around her waist. 

“It looks delish.” Yoohyeon was already drooling at this point. Pie, Jiu, and Minji’s alolan ninetales, Cherry, came over. Food bowls were set out for the pokemon as well. “So, are you heading out for another shoot today?”

Minji nodded as she chewed on her food. “We’re finally starting to film the scenes for that movie I told you about. What about you? Off to another adventure today?”

Yoohyeon chuckled. “Nah, I’m going to the pokemon center to help out today. I hear they’re understaffed. I’ll pass by that new bakery tonight and pick up some macarons for you.”

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Minji smiled and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. 

“I ask myself that every day. I’m quite a catch.” Yoohyeon replied cheekily before getting slapped on the arm. She pulled Minji in for one last kiss before letting her go. “Have a good day at work! Don’t forget Cherry’s favorite brush!”

\--

It was a long but rewarding day at the pokemon center. Yoohyeon ran back and forth like a headless torchic, taking care of all sorts of pokemon, even ones that she had never seen before. Pie was already sleeping in the carrier bag, all tuckered out for the day. 

She was walking to the new bakery that just opened up. The storefront was red and gold and had cute decorations lining the glass display. The smell of fresh bread and cake greeted Yoohyeon. Even Pie sprung awake from the sweet smells. 

“Welcome to Dragon Fist Bakery! We’re having discounts for the opening of the store. 20% off everything!” A girl with mid-length brown hair said. A group of falinks gathered around Yoohyeon, offering her a small basket to carry her stuff.

“Thank you.” The falinks jumped happily as she took the basket into her hands. Her mudkip swiped a paw down below, curious at the new pokemon. “I’m looking for macarons and maybe some strawberry creme cake.” The employee led her to the right place to pick out her pastries. 

“Pie, you want anything?” At the sound of Yoohyeon’s voice, Pie was startled and fell out of the bag. The falinks crowded around the mudkip, intimidating her. 

“Guys, knock it off. You’re scaring the customers-” The employee was interrupted by a voice screaming from the kitchen. A girl with ash purple hair and chef’s clothes comes out of the kitchen with a pot in her hands. She goes behind the counter where people can watch the baking process happen. 

“YUBIN, I JUST UNLOCKED THE SECRETS TO THE HOLY GRAIL!” The chef had a wild look in her eyes. Yoohyeon was beginning to regret coming into the bakery. She just wanted to get some nice desserts for her girlfriend, was that too much to ask for? Apparently yes. The employee next to her, Yubin, just sighed. 

“Gahyeon, we have a customer.” She responded calmly. 

“Then she can be the first swinub- I mean lucky person to have a taste of my best creation yet!” The chef pulled out a baking sheet. “Dream, bring me the nutella. Sparta, I need another scooper. Dami, start the oven. Mask, powdered sugar please. Somnie and Cat, ready some paper towels, this is going to be messy.” The falinks all salute with their little shields at the same time. They scattered to do their tasks.

One falink struggled to reach the powder sugar on the back shelf. The chef looked up and noticed it. “Ah, Mask, the powdered sugar is the other bag. You’re about to grab the salt.” 

All Yoohyeon could think as she watched the eccentric baker and her falinks work was:  _ How the heck does she tell them all apart???? Aside from the leader, they all look the same.  _

Next to her, Yubin heaved another sigh. She led the tall girl to the cash register to pay for her stuff. Yoohyeon was feeling pretty good about her picks and she wanted nothing more than to surprise Minji with all these great desserts. Now all she had to do was get out of here, unharmed. “Sorry about this, Gahyeonie gets too much in the zone when she comes up with something new.”

Yoohyeon laughed, feeling oddly reminded of Bora and her obsession with training to be the best. “It’s all good. This seems like a fun place to work at.”

“Yeah, except Gahyeon is a tyrant.” 

Yoohyeon’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Oh, well you can always quit. There’s an opening at the pokemon center if you ever need any work.” She kindly offered. But Yubin’s expression darkened. 

“No, I already signed a binding contract.”

“What? How bad is it? Minimum wage? Long, unrewarding hours? Is it basically...a slave contract?” Yoohyeon whispered that last part, not wanting the chef to hear. 

“No, worse. We’re married.” Yubin said with a fond smile on her face. Yoohyeon felt all the tension in her shoulders disappear. She chuckled in relief. 

“Oh, is that all? Haha, you had me worried for a second.”

“Yeah most people do, when they see her doing...that.” The chef was totally in the zone, judging by the way she was twirling the dough above her head like it was pizza. Pie already furrowed her way back inside the bag, leaving Yoohyeon to fend for herself. This place was crazy, Yoohyeon concluded.

On her way out, she overheard this conversation:

“Yubin, I call this the ‘mala bun’. It’ll taste like the burning of a thousand suns.”

“Oh god, why is it red? Didn’t you put nutella in it?”

Yup, definitely a little crazy.


	5. Ep 5

Fire. There was fire everywhere. 

“Pie, use water gun on that windowsill and follow up with an iron tail!” Yoohyeon wrapped up the kirlia in her wet jacket. The kirlia was injured from the fire so it couldn’t even open its eyes. 

“Mudkip!” Pie alerted her to the broken windowsill. It was going to be their ticket out of the burning greenhouse. Yoohyeon braced herself before jumping through the hole, rolling on her back when she hit the grass on the other side. Firefighters were on their way to retrieve her when a piece of the building dropped down at them. 

“Shit!” Yoohyeon grabbed the kirlia and Pie under her arms and shielded them both. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. A growl from above her made her open her eyes. An entei with a blue coloring instead of red stared down at her, the piece of building already flung somewhere to the right. The doctor scrambled to stand, still carrying the two pokemon in her arms.

“Yooh! Are you okay?!” A salamence landed in front of her with Bora riding on its back. “Hop on!” Yoohyeon scrambled up the salamance’s back. “Sua, up! And use hydropump over there!” The salamence took to the sky and unleashed a powerful hydropump. As expected of Bora’s partner pokemon. The entei followed their path down below until they made it to the safe zone with the firefighters and medics.

Yoohyeon immediately handed off the kirlia and Pie to check on their injuries. “Bora, I think there are still other pokemon trapped inside. I need to-” A sense of vertigo made Yoohyeon teeter off balance. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was falling on top of soft, brown fur.

\--

Minji, Bora, and unexpectedly, the champion, Siyeon, was sitting in the waiting area at the hospital. Yoohyeon’s injuries weren’t that serious, just a few shallow lacerations, but she inhaled a lot of smoke so she was under oxygen as a precaution. 

“Hey Si, what are you doing here?” Minji asked tiredly. She was in the middle of a new movie shoot when she got a call from Bora about her girlfriend in the middle of a burning greenhouse. She rode on Cherry’s back to get to the hospital as fast as possible, feeling anxious at the state of her lover. 

“I was taking a walk when I saw the smoke coming from the greenhouse. Looks like Blue made it in time to save the doctor.” 

“Oh. Well I did want you to meet Yoohyeon but not under these circumstances.”

Siyeon shrugged and stood up to buy some coffee from the vending machine in front of them. She handed Minji black coffee while she gave Bora some oolong tea. 

“Thanks.” Bora grouched. “For this and for saving Yoohyeon.”

“Not a problem, Bora. Too bad our match got postponed.” Siyeon casually took a sip out of the can. 

“I would have destroyed you either way. This is just delaying the inevitable.” Bora sneered. Siyeon side-eyed her and smirked. 

“You were never able to beat me and Blue before so...I don’t think things would have turned out differently.” The dark-haired girl taunted. As expected Bora got riled up. 

“Yeah? This time is going to be different! Sua and I have been training in different regions. Beating you is going to be a piece of cake.” Both girls crossed their arms and turned away from each other. But Minji could see the genuine amusement in Siyeon’s eyes and the tiny smile on her lips. 

_ Ah, she’s having fun. _ Minji thought absently. 

A doctor exited Yoohyeon’s room with the okay to visit her. Of course, Minji was the first to rush in, relieved to see that Yoohyeon was awake. 

“Yooh? Are you in pain anywhere?” Minji held the side of her girlfriend’s face, inspecting the work that the doctors did. Her left arm was wrapped up in gauze and there were a few bandaids scattered on her face. 

Yoohyeon raised her hand to hold the one on her face. “Not really. They gave me painkillers so I can’t feel anything right now.” Yoohyeon giggled with a dopey smile on her face. Minji sighed in relief. At least Yoohyeon wasn’t in any serious danger.

“Hey. Yoohyeon, right? Your mudkip and the kirlia you saved are doing alright.” Siyeon spoke up from the back of the room. Yoohyeon leaned forward to get a better look at the newcomer. 

“You’re Siyeon right? Minji’s best friend?”

“The one and only.”

“Nice to meet you, Siyeon!” Yoohyeon held her hand out enthusiastically. 

“Yooh, that’s Bora...”

“Hweh? Bora, when did you turn into Siyeon?”

“Oh, I am so recording this to blackmail you later.”


	6. Ep 6

When Yoohyeon was feeling better and released from the hospital, she found herself in Minji’s home with her best friend staring her down. Like, Siyeon was really staring at her without blinking. The champion’s eyes were like dark holes from how deeply she was staring. Yoohyeon was getting freaked out. Why was she a magnet for all of the oddballs of the city?

“Um…” Yoohyeon racked her brain for ways to break the ice. “I heard that you and your entei were the ones to save me. So, thank you for that.” Yoohyeon chuckled nervously, scratching at her cheek. Siyeon shot up from her seat like it was on fire and approached Yoohyeon with an intense look on her face. Their eyes met and Yoohyeon thought that Siyeon was going to kill her from how hard she was staring. Suddenly, Siyeon reached her hand out and pinched Yoohyeon’s cheek fat between her pointer finger and thumb. The champion nodded approvingly.

Finally, Siyeon’s lips stretched out into a smile. “It’s nothing. I hear that you have been helping pokemon all around the city for free. And then you jump into a burning greenhouse.”

Yoohyeon bashfully shrunk her shoulders. “I just did what was right.” 

“Still, I’m happy that Minji found someone like you.”

“Thanks-”

“Now, if you hurt her, I will kill you.” Siyeon’s expression did a 180. 

Oh, that’s nice.

Yoohyeon nodded her head rapidly. Minji did warn her that her best friend was a bit quirky but nowhere did she say anything about killing/squishing habits. Siyeon smiled again like she didn't just threaten Yoohyeon 3 seconds ago. 

  
  


There was some commotion in Minji’s backyard, with Pie running towards Yoohyeon at full speed like her life was being threatened. Yoohyeon was about to ask what was wrong when she saw a huge salamence and a chewtle in the backyard. Cherry seemed to be unbothered by the new arrival but Pie was literally shaking in her hold. 

“We’re here.” Bora sang, a happy smile on her face until she met Siyeon’s eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?!” She pointed at her rival accusingly. 

“Minji invited me to her barbeque too, idiot.”

“What did you just call me?!” Yoohyeon just sighed as she watched her best friend and the champion argue. Siyeon even had the audacity to stick her tongue out at Bora, not scared at all. She had a theory that they actually liked each other but that was a story for another time.

So, Yoohyeon did the adult thing and left them to their own devices while she greeted Bora’s pokemon. Sua, the salamence, was happily purring while Yoo chewed on her ankles again. Her mudkip hopped from her shoulders to play on Sua’s back. Jiu was a bit frightened at the unfamiliar (and slightly aggressive looking) pokemon so she hid behind Cherry.

“Jiu, it’s okay. They may belong to Bora but they’re friendly. See?” Pie was sliding down Sua’s wing like it was an amusement park ride. Jiu appeared to be more curious, seeing how her friend was enjoying the playtime with the huge salamence. Yoohyeon held out her arm for Jiu and lifted them both on Sua’s back. She held the little eevee on her lap until she was more comfortable. 

Pie, bless her little mudkip soul, showed Jiu how to perch on the wing and slide down. Jiu was scared on her first slide down, landing in Yoohyeon’s waiting arms. “It’s fun right? Sua won’t let you get hurt and if she does, I’ll be here.” Yoohyeon stroked the top of eevee’s head with a kind smile. Jiu finally smiled and felt more confident to play.

By the door, Minji watched Yoohyeon with a fond smile. Yoohyeon was always gentle with pokemon but it made her heart swell even more when she treated Jiu and Cherry with so much care. Her little mudkip has a similar personality to her owner, which only endeared Minji even more. 

“I guess Blue and Darky can join them too.” Minji heard Siyeon say before a shiny entei and a corviknight were released from their pokeballs. Come to think of it, Minji never saw Pie inside a pokeball before. 

“A-ha! You fool! You just released your pokemon for me to observe! Your days as champion are numbered, Lee Siyeon!” Bora declared as Yoohyeon face-palmed. She loved her best friend like a sister but she can be a total idiot at times. 

“...Bora, you do realize that your pokemon have been out in the open since you arrived, right?” Siyeon pointed out with an amused smile on her face. Though, that straight-forwardness was a quality that Siyeon liked in Bora.

Bora’s chewtle stood in front of Blue, sizing up the legendary pokemon. Blue was so much bigger than him but he was never the type to be intimidated by size. Just like his trainer. So he tried to stand taller and glare a little harder but that only served to amuse Blue. The entei huffed and nudged the chewtle with its snout. Yoo’s giant head and small body did him no favors in keeping his balance so he rolled over, head first. He quickly recovered and tried to attack Blue with his horn. 

“Yoo!” His trainer’s voice stopped him mid-attack. “Food is ready!” He gave Blue one last stink eye before going over to Bora. 

“I’ve never seen this chewtle before. New pokemon?” Siyeon commented, observing the tiny pokemon. 

Bora grinned proudly. “He’s my newest addition to the team to destroy you.” Yoo stood tall with the exact same smug expression as Bora. This time, Siyeon laughed out loud, but not out of malice. Days with Bora were always fun and exciting, no matter how much her rival gloated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamcatcher concert asdasdadafdadjsfhaksdfalsdfhjkad


	7. Ep 7

“How long have you known Bora?” Minji questioned one night as they were preparing for bed. Yoohyeon slid in next to her and cuddled her close. 

“Forever, basically. We both come from Lilycove and we grew up together. Bora’s first pokemon was her bagon.” Yoohyeon laughed at that memory. Bagons were known to be aggressive and independent, definitely not recommended for first time trainers. However. Bora’s stubbornness won over the bagon and they became partners ever since. 

“How did you decide to become a pokemon doctor?” Minji shifted to hold Yoohyeon’s cheek in her palm.

“Funny story. Bora’s bagon was attempting to fly over a creek but the ground broke under her so I jumped in after her. It’s where I got the scar on my temple. Bora and Sua cried so much the day I woke up in the hospital. Apparently, I cracked my skull open on the way down and was bleeding like crazy.” At the time, Yoohyeon was in a lot of pain but she was happy that Sua was okay. It was then that she felt like her calling was in helping pokemon. 

“Ah, so that’s why Bora always pays for your food and buys you whatever you want.” Minji noticed that despite the way those two fought like siblings, Bora always gave in to Yoohyeon’s requests, no matter how much she grumbled about it.

Yoohyeon chuckled. “She and Sua feel that they have to repay me for that but they don’t owe me anything. I’m just glad that neither were seriously hurt. But enough about me. What about you? How did you get into acting with Cherry?”

“I always wanted to be in the movies when I was a kid so I begged my mom to send me to those acting academies after school. But it wasn’t until I got Cherry did I land my first big role in a teenage coming-of-age movie. Cherry’s a real natural on camera.” Minji giggled, remembering how awkward she was in her first role ever. It was nerve-racking but every great actress had to start somewhere. She was just glad that her then vulpix was there with her the whole way.

“Ooh! We should do a movie marathon with all of your movies!” Yoohyeon suggested enthusiastically. 

“No way! My older movies were so embarrassing!”

“But that’s the fun in it! C’mon, I want to see teenager Minji.” Yoohyeon had that glint in her eyes that meant she wouldn’t let this go. Minji was usually the one teasing her so it was time for revenge. 

“Okay okay.”

Minji regretted telling Yoohyeon about her movies. They started the marathon the next day even though Yoohyeon had plans to stop by the bakery again. Apparently, she became great friends with one of the owners, Yubin. But that plan was tossed down the drain as soon as they turned on Minji’s first movie. 

“You were so cuuuuuuute!” Yoohyeon squealed as she held on to Minji’s arm. Cherry and Pie were also watching, though Cherry was tilting her head at her vulpix form on screen. Jiu was just lost, as she had never been in a movie before. 

There was a scene where Cherry strutted across the faux red carpet in Minji’s home, practicing for the pokemon ball. Despite only being a vulpix and a beginner, Cherry’s movements were as elegant as ever. Jiu looked on in admiration and attempted to imitate the scene. The little eevee tripped over her feet and got upset. But then Pie nudged her side and tried to imitate Cherry as well. Pie was even worse than Jiu but she was able to make her friend laugh at her clumsiness. It seemed that Pie also adopted Yoohyeon’s clumsy habits. 


	8. Ep 8

“Yoohyeon, no.” Bora said sternly. 

Yoohyeon pouted. “But-”

“No.”

“But!” Yoohyeon pouted harder.

“No. No crying.” But Bora’s words fell on deaf ears. Yoohyeon was already whining and crying about missing her ‘other half’. 

“But Minji’s gone!”

Bora sighed and dragged her hand down her face. Yoohyeon can really be an irritating, overgrown child at times. “For the last time, she is not dead! She’s just going away for a movie shoot in Sinnoh! So quit your whining, you big lilipup.”

Yoohyeon’s crying was so pathetic that Pie had to use water gun on Yoohyeon’s face to make her stop. “The both of you are so mean...If Minji were here, she would hug me and give me all the love in the world...”

“Yeah well, Minji left you in my and Pie’s care while she is away so suck it up.” Bora huffed. She could be training with Sua and Yoo right about now but she was stuck trying to cheer up her best friend. Yoohyeon was always a clingy kid though so Bora isn’t really surprised. 

The doctor wiped her tears (and Pie’s water gun) off her face and sniffed. “Okay, okay. I know you’re supposed to be training right now so I’ll get out of your hair.” She stood up and gathered her bag, dejectedly walking to the door. Okay, now Bora felt like she just kicked a lilipup for no reason. 

“Yooh, will you really be alright on your own?”

Yoohyeon straightened up with a smile. “Yeah, I was just being dramatic for no reason. Minji’ll be back in 2 days so I’ll live until then. I’ll hang out with some new friends or treat some injured pokemon. Don't worry about me! Call me if anything happens!”

Yoohyeon energetically left Bora’s apartment with Pie on her shoulder, making the trainer shake her head. “That’s my line.” She said to herself.

\--

“Doc! Good timing!”

Gahyeon waved Yoohyeon over to where her wife was crouching. “Gahyeon! Yubin! What’s going on?”

Yubin pointed at a clearing where a green pokemon was releasing the most foul smelling gases. It smelled even worse than a gathering of trubbish. In fact, Pie looked like she was about to faint. 

“Euack this is terrible...” Yoohyeon pulled out all of her medical masks and handed them out to the bakers. She put one on Pie too. It didn't do much against the horrible smell but it was better than nothing. Upon closer inspection, the green pokemon was a gulpin. “What’s wrong with it?” 

From her experience, gulpins didn't usually give off terrible gas unless they ate something they should not have. The acid in their stomach has the ability to digest anything, even scrap iron. Consuming metals or aggregates tend to make them smelly. Could that be it?

“Don’t know. We were passing through when it started giving off that odor. But look closely, doesn’t it seem to be...malnourished?” Yubin said. She stood up and pushed her wife behind her when the gulpin released another round of gas.

Now that she mentioned it, Yoohyeon did notice the fact that the gulpin seemed skinnier than normal. Gulpins ate just about anything. They weren’t known to be picky so this gulpin could have eaten the bushes and leaves around it and it would have been okay. 

“Maybe it’s hungry.” The doctor pulled out an oran berry and tossed it over to the gulpin. The blue fruit rolled in front of the gulpin, stopping when it bounced against a green belly. The pokemon sniffed the berry, ate it, and then spit it back out like it was the most disgusting thing ever. 

_ Huh. That’s new.  _ None of the gulpins she treated back in Hoenn behaved like this in front of food. It was time to try another tactic.

“Pie. Go over and ask what’s wrong.” Pie gave her a look of horror. The mudkip was met with unimpressed eyes. She switched tactics and tried to use her cute face but her owner was already setting her on the ground. “Go on, Pie. Pokemon to pokemon, right?” Yoohyeon pushed her mudkip’s bum to get her moving.

“Mudkip.” Pie tried one last time to win some sympathy but to no avail. Yoohyeon shoo-ed her towards the gassy gulpin. Even though she was a water pokemon, she felt her eyes watering uncontrollably as she attempted to get closer. The smell was horrible, making her dizzy. 

“Ah! Pie got knocked out by the smell!” Yoohyeon bounced on both feet, trying to think of a way to get to her KO-ed pokemon without fainting herself. “Oh no...what do I do? What do I do?”

“M-maybe try a different food?” Gahyeon suggested over Yubin’s shoulder. Yubin tugged her satchel over and pulled out some baked goods. Fingers worked quickly to remove the plastic and tossed the creme bread over. But again, the gulpin ate it and spit it back out. 

Yubin wasn’t deterred. Her wife’s baking was delicious and she wasn’t about to let some fart-bag pokemon insult her cooking. She tossed a macaron this time. Nothing. Tarts. Nothing. Her sandwich. Nothing. Her emergency salt and pepper seasoning jar. Nothing. 

Just when she thought she ran out of food and was going to resort to throwing her entire bag at the gulpin, her hand touched a wrapper at the bottom of the bag. There was still hope! Tugging it out into the open, she came face to face with Gahyeon’s….mala bun. 

It was then and there that she felt her soul leaving her body. Her hopes were crushed. The entirety of Wyndon was going to be polluted by a smelly gulpin and she and her wife were going to have to move away. Preferably to the farthest region possible. She doesn’t want to be anywhere near it.

The bun was taken from her and thrown with the force of a baseball pitcher. “Take this!” Gahyeon aimed straight on to the gulpin’s opened mouth. All three of them watched with bated breath. 

The gulpin swallowed it...and smiled? The gasses stopped coming out of its body, much to everyone’s relief. In fact, the green troublemaker seemed to be very pleased with what it just ate. What the heck?

“Pie!” Whatever it was, Yoohyeon took this golden opportunity to gather her mudkip in her arms, giving her a few good shakes. But then the gulpin started advancing on her. Scared, the pokemon doctor ran and hid behind Gahyeon. The gulpin moved slowly, having the body of a blob-thing with no legs did it no favors. 

“Why are you hiding behind me?!”

“Do something! I think it liked your weird bread!”

“Hey! The mala bun is not weird!”

“Uh girls….it’s getting closer.” Yubin warned, interrupting their argument. “Should we run for it?”

“But what if it gets gassy again? It could be a serious medical condition.”

“Then you do something! You’re the doctor here.”

“But I’m scared...it’s stinky.” Yoohyeon grimaced.

By the time they finished talking among themselves, the gulpin was already hugging one of Yubin’s legs with its stubby arms. 

_ What the fu- _

\--

“I can’t believe this thing was just malnourished because it was picky.” Yubin commented as she watched the gulpin devour an obscene amount of mala buns. The falinks were working hard in bringing out more trays of buns for the gulpin. 

“Not malnourished, Binbin. A true pokemon connoisseur.” Gahyeon corrected with her nose upturned. For some reason, Gahyeon was really proud of the gulpin liking her latest abomination so much. Yubin doesn’t think that this gulpin’s taste buds are particularly sensitive to fine dining. 

“This gulpin is a he, by the way. And he looks healthy now.” Yoohyeon prodded the gulpin’s blobby body with her stethoscope, satisfied that her check-up didn't turn up bad results. She reached down into her bag and stroked Pie’s head. “You doing alright, Pie?” Yoohyeon asked in a baby voice. Pie turned away with a huff, still unhappy about what Yoohyeon made her do. 

Yubin chuckled softly at seeing Yoohyeon sulk because Pie was also sulking. “Why don’t you buy some desserts for Pie? She’ll forgive you.”

The gulpin finished eating as Yubin spoke and bounded over to her. Yubin eyed him like he was a demon spawn. He got closer until he laid against her leg, content.

“Aw, he likes you Binbin! Maybe you should keep him!”

“No way. Your falinks are a handful as it is.” She glanced down at the gulpin, meeting his narrow eyes. 

“Come on. He’s kind of cute with his mochi cheeks. Just like you.”

“No. And you’re the one with the cute cheeks in this relationship.” As if to prove her point, Gahyeon pouted with her fluffy cheeks puffed out. God, Yubin wanted to lean over and kiss them right now.

“Maybe you should.” Yoohyeon suggested before Yubin could follow through on the PDA. “He might not survive in the wild if he’s so picky about food. Plus, he likes those.” She pointed to the uneaten mala buns. Yubin shivered at the sight of them.

Yubin came to the realization that the doctor was right. She could feed this gulpin any weird dishes Gahyeon tried to feed her! It was perfect. “Alright, I guess one more assistant couldn’t hurt.”

“Yay! What’re you going to name him? Something cute?” Gahyeon clapped her hands enthusiastically, unaware of Yubin’s real intention for wanting to keep him. The younger girl was so adorable though so Yubin leaned over for a quick peck.

Pulling back, Yubin observed the gulpin a little longer, trying to decide on the perfect name. Finally she settled for something. 

“Blob.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe these dang pie videos still make me update....


	9. Ep 9

It was finally time.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the stadium challenge finale! Entering now is the trainer Bora from Lilycove, who ripped through the competition with her ferocious battling style!”

Bora smirked, loving the feeling of a crowd cheering her name. The energy in the stadium was electrifying and exciting. She was the center of the spotlight.

“And now, your Galar champion, Siyeon!” The crowd went wild, cheering and feet stomping. Siyeon’s name quickly filled the stadium. Bora’s smirk only widened at that. They may be cheering for their champion right now but when she wins, they’ll be cheering for her. It’ll be a story of Bora toppling the unbeatable giant. One that will bathe her in glory. 

Her rival stopped in front of her with a calm smile on her face. She stuck her hand out. “I look forward to beating you again, Bora.” Bora gripped her hand with some force behind it. 

“I’m going to defeat you this time.”

“I like that resolve in your eyes. You remember what we are wagered on, right?” Siyeon’s dark eyes smothered into Bora’s, trying to read her reaction.

“Wouldn’t forget it even if I tried.”

They released each other’s hand and walked to the opposite sides of the stadium. On the cue from the referee, both trainers threw their pokeballs out. Blue and Sua roared into the air before settling down. Just the other day, they were hanging out together at Minji’s barbeque. But today, they were rivals that will push the other to their limits. 

“Blue, use stone edge!” Rocks levitated off the ground and shot at Sua at an incredible speed. 

“Sua! Up and follow-up with a hydropump!” Her salamence maneuvered smoothly past the flying rocks despite the speed, attesting to her grueling speed training sessions. Sua unleashed the hydropump as soon as she had a clear shot but the entei was fast.

“As expected of you and Sua. You’ve trained her well. But it won’t be enough to beat me and Blue!”

Siyeon was satisfied with what she saw. Battling with Bora was always a different experience, if only because the girl gave her all and feared nothing. Very different from her own calm style. Passion versus level-headedness. 

She chuckled to herself. There was only one way to repay Bora for this exhilarating battle. “Blue, I think it’s time.” Blue turned its head to meet her eyes. It seemed to be smiling a bit as well. The electrifying energy in the stadium continued to build with every exchange. The crowd watched with anticipation. 

“Bora! I hope you’ve mastered the uniqueness of Galar region battles!” without warning, Siyeon returned Blue to its pokeball. The pokeball reversed its colors and grew in size. The champion cooly threw it behind her, unleashing Blue, who grew in size. His roar was deep and shook the very foundation of the earth. Bora even felt swannabumps forming on her skin.

To Siyeon’s surprise, Bora just smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Siyeon. I actually prefer mega evolution myself.” She said before revealing the keystone embedded on her wristband. Her salamence instantly responded to the effects of the stone, changing her form into something more streamlined. Her wings capered around her and her legs pulled back, allowing her to levitate like a jet.

“Blue, use g-max sacred fire!”

“Sua, hyper voice and follow with dragon claw!” Sua’s mega evolution ability, aerilate, converted the hyper voice into a dangerous tornado. The dirt whipped up all around them, making it harder to see anything. Fire and wind clashed. 

Blue might be bigger but Sua was faster in this form. Bora knew that they could do this. All of her training, victories, and defeats led up to this moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long now...


	10. Ep 10

To say that Yoohyeon was proud of Minji was the biggest understatement of the century. Her lovely girlfriend and her ninetails just received the best actor of the year award from the Galarian Academy Awards. It was one of Minji’s biggest dreams and to be there for her when she received it was amazing. 

When Minji stepped off the stage, she ran towards Yoohyeon’s waiting arms and kissed her in front of all the attendees. When they pulled apart, Minji grinned. “Thanks for supporting me all this time, Yooh. I know I was insufferable at times.” Pie nudged the actress with her head. “Oh and thank you too, Pie.”

“Mudkip!”

They laughed and shared another kiss. This’ll be on the headlines tomorrow but they were too happy to care. 

They met their friends at a fancy restaurant afterwards to celebrate. Bora and Siyeon were already seated and chatting away when they arrived. “Oh, make way for the actress of the year.” Siyeon teased. Minji punched her in the shoulder in retaliation. 

“Kidding. I’m proud of you, Ji.”

“Thanks.”

The couple took a seat in front of their friends and ordered food. Yoohyeon observed her best friend talking to her rival casually. Placing her hand under her chin, the doctor smiles teasingly. “To be honest, I didn't think that you would lose, Bora.”

Bora pouted while Siyeon laughed. The taller girl put her arm around Bora’s exposed shoulders and tugged her closer. She was in a fancy wine-red dress today, something she normally never wore because it was impractical for training and traveling. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Of course I had to win. I wanted that date with Bora.” Siyeon leaned her head on Bora. The smallest of them was silently turning into a tomato, bashfully ducking her head. When Siyeon suggested a wager to make their battle more high stakes, Bora could have never imagined that she wanted a date with her. She thought she was going to ask for something crazy like eat a whole cheese pizza. 

But here they were. On their first date that was way too fancy and too high profile for a first date. Still, Bora was oddly flattered by Siyeon’s attraction to her. She was pretty hot, if she did say so herself. It helped that Siyeon was a looker as well. 

“Stop teasing her, Yooh. Your food will get cold.” Minji scolded.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Whipped.”

\--

“Pie, did you get the needle?” Yoohyeon asked as she examined Cherry’s eyes, nose, and mouth. Her mudkip didn’t respond to her question. “Pie? Did you hear me?” She tried calling again without turning around. 

“Pie?” The front door was opened, with Minji standing there. Pie was there too, wagging her fin back and forth and receiving a head pat. Except that hand was not Minji’s hand. 

“Yooh! I met someone at the supermarket. She said that she knows you and that she was looking for you.” Minji beamed.

“Minji, you really shouldn’t be inviting strangers to our house. Remember that weird fan from last week?”

“Yeah but she showed me an unflattering picture of you when you were a teenager. I knew she was telling the truth.” Yoohyeon froze at that, Cherry’s snout nudging her frozen palm. Oh no. There was only one person that she knew that had that photo.

The mysterious person that Pie was comfortable around revealed herself in the doorway. Long, brown hair tumbled over her white coat in waves. Yoohyeon’s eyes widened. 

“P-professor Han...”

The professor was smiling in a very menacing way. “Hello, brat. I believe this is yours.” She pulled out a receipt for a 500 dollar mareep plush. Yoohyeon gulped, pupils trembling. 

“D-Dongie, I can explain.” Yoohyeon pleaded as she backed up against Cherry. Cherry blinked and stood up to go to Minji’s side.

“Can you, now? When I found out it was charged to my credit card, a little fletching told me that a certain lilipup and her cute mudkip ran away to Galar.” Handong was towering over her cowering form now. Yoohyeon looked to Minji, god-sent angel Kim Minji, for help but Minji just smiled serenely like murder wasn’t about to happen in her house. Pie, too, went to eat her lunch without even glancing back once.

“Uh, it was an accident?” The doctor tried again. 

At exactly 3:47 PM, the neighbors heard a terrible screech coming from Kim Minji’s private home. 

\--

“Ah.” Bora stopped in her tracks. Siyeon did too because her hand was linked to Bora’s. 

“What’s wrong?”

Bora raised her index finger to her chin in deep thought. “I just remembered that Dongie is supposed to arrive here today.”

“Dongie? Who’s that? Should I be jealous?” Bora laughed and pinched Siyeon’s cheek in between her fingers. 

“Don’t sulk. She’s one of Yoohyeon’s medicine professors and a close friend of ours. She’s here to k-word Yoohyeon.” Bora said casually. She tugged their hands to continue their walk. 

“You sound awfully calm about Yoohyeon potentially getting murdered.”

“It was her fault in the first place. And she’ll be okay. Probably.”


	11. Ep 11

“Pie! Are you seriously leaving me to clean all by myself?!”

“Mudkip!” Yoohyeon heard Pie’s voice from far above her. Water came raining down soon after, soaking Yoohyeon lightly. Not only was she soaked and stinky, she was also feeling very betrayed by her best (and only) pokemon. 

“Yoohyeon! Less complaining, more cleaning!” Handong berated from her place on the lounge chair. She was in a swimsuit and sunglasses, enjoying some freshly squeezed juice from the beach bar. 

The doctor grumbled, wishing she was relaxing under the sun, too. “Ugh...open wide Xiaotang, I’m going to clean the back now.” The ginormous purple wailord opened her mouth, letting in lots of ocean water as well. Yoohyeon grimaced as she climbed inside her mouth with an industrial wall scrubber. 

“I should’ve never spent Dongie’s money on that mareep plush...ah, Xiao, please don’t close your mouth while I’m in here.” The wailord rumbled, making Yoohyeon nervous that she might just forget that there is a human performing dental duties inside her mouth and just close it. With that thought, Yoohyeon scrubbed as fast as she could. Above her, she could hear Pie squealing while having fun on Xiaotang’s water sprout. 

Jerk.

It took another 2 hours before the doctor was done. Once Yoohyeon flopped onto the sand in front of the professor, she swore that she would never make Handong mad again. Speaking of Handong, she fell asleep on the beach chair while waiting for Yoohyeon to finish. 

It was her chance to make her escape. The doctor beckoned Pie over and grabbed her bag. She ran without looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and humorous to hopefully move away from the craziness that is aff. I'm debating if I should take my stuff off that website but idk yet. 
> 
> Just please, dont ever glorify something that is so wrong, even in fiction because that may very well be someone's reality.


	12. Ep 12

“Oh my god, he’s so cute!” Handong gushed over the green blob sitting on the grass. 

“Isn’t he?!” Gahyeon excitedly gushed over Blob as well while his actual owner just looked so done. When Yubin first met Yoohyeon’s mentor, she seemed like the epitome of grace and elegance. That translated (in Yubin’s head) to being another sensible person in her life but no, it was all a front. 

Handong was as weird as everyone else. The professor reached peak weirdness when she ate Gahyeon’s mala buns and loved it. 

Yes, loved it.

“Why the fuc-” The rest of Yubin’s words are muffled by her wife’s hand on her mouth.

“Shhh, pokemon is supposed to be rated E for everyone.” Gahyeon said as she stared into the distance. 

“Uh, what are you looking at?”

“The fourth wall.” Yubin simply sighed. Her wife’s train of thought can only be matched by someone of equal mind. Yubin knew that when she decided to marry her but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to be weirded out. 

“Okay...anyways, are you going to be alright eating all of that?” Yubin turned to address the professor. 

“These are so good. Gahyeon, you are my new favorite person.” Handong said through a mouthful of mala. Yubin narrowed her eyes at her now rival(?) and pulled Gahyeon closer. Just in case.

On the side, Yoohyeon pouted but Handong ignored it. Instead, she took the wall scrubber and poked her student with it. “Xiaotang isn’t going to clean herself.”

“I have no idea why Minji lets you into our house.” Yoohyeon grumbled as Handong kicked her butt lightly in response. As she was walking along the sand, her foot sank into a random hole. She quickly pulled herself out but then found her other leg getting sucked in as well.

“What the heck is happening?” Now both of her legs were stuck and she was actively sinking. In a panic, she called out to her friends for help. “Guys! Help!” 

They rushed over to pull her out but nothing was working. Yoohyeon was only left with an aching arm. The sand was already up to her chest and that’s when she saw it. Two eyes and a little red flag popped out from the sand. 

“Pie! Water gun!” And instead of hitting the thing that was pulling her into the sand, Pie shot water right on Yoohyeon’s head, doing absolutely nothing to help. 

“Blob, use shadow ball!” The gulpin released a shadow ball right on the target, stopping Yoohyeon’s descent into hell. Yubin quickly grabbed her by her armpits and tugged her out. 

They watched as a sandygast fully revealed itself on the sand. “Argh, you little bugger, you almost killed me...” Yoohyeon took a deep breath and dusted her clothes off. Pie approached the wiggling sandygast and sniffed at it. Seemingly satisfied with what she smelled, Pie began jumping around the pokemon. Blob even joined in, although he couldn't jump that high due to being a...blob.

“I guess it just wanted to play.” Handong commented with a small smile. 

“I almost died but yeah, I suppose so.”

“You aren’t getting out of cleaning duty.”

“Dang it.”


	13. Ep 13

Blob was a simple green gulpin that had exactly three hobbies. One was to sleep, the second was to eat delicious mala buns, and the last was to play with his family. The first two occurred probably around six times a day, as he could not help his insatiable hunger. After the hunger comes the sleepiness. Thus, he did not move around much.

But when it was time to play with Yubin, Gahyeon, and the falinks, Blob was the happiest gulpin alive. Gahyeon doted on him and squished his face as often as she could. His falinks friends gave him as many mala buns as Gahyeon was willing to make for him. But Yubin, Yubin was different. 

Yubin never showed outward affection for him. She didn't gush over his cute appearance nor did she even really speak much to him. But that didn't mean that she didn't care for him. It was in the little things, like wiping his drool for him so he won’t embarrass himself in front of Cherry. And while he knew she hated the mala buns, she would always unwrap the plastic for him and feed it to him. When he and Pie got too rough with their horseplay, Yubin would fondly roll her eyes but get the hose to clean them up. 

Even his name was an affectionate gesture (probably) from Yubin.

But perhaps his most favorite time with Yubin was when she was reading silently in the garden. He would simply lean against her leg and fall asleep under the warm sun. And when he awoke, he was already back in his little bed.

Blob was a simple green gulpin that needed exactly three things to be happy: One was sleep, the second was mala buns, and the last was Yubin’s unconditional love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's readddddyy for DC!!!!!! also, what versions and where are you guys purchasing from? I'm still undecided :/


	14. Ep 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger appears

Pie’s life was pretty great. She had an owner that had the same mentality as hers. She had a new human friend in the form of Minji, who also treated Yoohyeon with utmost care. Pie would never admit it but if anyone hurt Yoohyeon, she would not hesitate to bite. It wouldn’t be the first time, anyways. She was just glad that she didn't have to bite Minji.

But everything changed when the piplup nation attacked. 

The couple had gone to Snowpoint City to enjoy some snowsports and escape the Wyndon heat when Yoohyeon’s doctor instincts kicked in. A little piplup was trying to slide down a steep hill meant for larger pokemon to traverse when it smacked into a tree on the way down. Yoohyeon stopped to pick it up and nursed it back to perfect health. The problem was that Yoohyeon was absolutely smitten with the piplup. 

Pie would have been okay with Yoohyeon taking care of injured pokemon had this piplup not been so smug about it. Everytime Pie had Yoohyeon’s attention, that dang piplup would pretend to be hurting to get the doctor to come back. And then it, or rather, she would stick her little tongue out at Pie.

The audacity.

Even worse than relishing in attention meant for Pie, Yoohyeon gave her rival her blanket! The very same one that has been with the mudkip since birth. That was the last straw for Pie. The piplup, affectionately dubbed Chuu for the time being, could take her food, her place in Yoohyeon’s heart, but  _ not _ her safety blanket.

The mudkip jumped onto the bed where Chuu was laying down and attempted to rip the blanket away. “Pie! What are you doing?!” She could hear Yoohyeon’s words but she didn't care. The piplup wouldn’t let go of the blanket, causing it to tear from their tug of war. 

Yoohyeon had enough of the fighting and lifted her mudkip off the bed. “Pie! What were you thinking?!”

“Mudkip!” Although Yoohyeon couldn’t really understand pokemon language, she understood that Pie was angry and frustrated. She watched as her mudkip snatched the two pieces of blanket in her mouth and darted away to Minji. 

Thankfully, Minji was more receptive of Pie’s distress and gently hugged the mudkip to her chest. She gave Yoohyeon a certain look and walked out of the room with Pie in her arms. 

\--

Minji’s heart broke when she saw the way Pie was crying into the blanket that was torn up. She would definitely have to scold Yoohyeon later for hurting her pokemon. “Pie, I can try and fix it for you...” She eased the blanket out of Pie’s grasp and pulled out a sewing kit she always carried on her. 

Looking closer, the blanket was handmade and while it had a few stitching mistakes, it was obviously made with love. The mudkip burrowed her head against the side of Minji’s thigh while she worked. “Did Yoohyeon make this for you? Is that why you were upset?”

“Mudkip...” Minji’s heart hurt at hearing how sad Pie was. She was really going to kick Yoohyeon’s butt. No matter how important her job was as a doctor, she should not have neglected her pokemon’s feelings. 

As if hearing her ominous thoughts, Yoohyeon walked into the bedroom and kneeled in front of her and Pie. “I’m sorry Pie...” She gave her best lilipup eyes to her pokemon. It was kind of funny seeing a grown woman give her pokemon the eyes while trying to get forgiveness. 

“I forgot how much you loved that blanket. I’ll make you a new one o-or I’ll buy you another one that you like! Please, Pie, forgive me.” Pie looked at her owner’s eyes, feeling conflicted. She knew that Yoohyeon ever only had good intentions, no matter how bratty she seemed to be at times. After all, Yoohyeon nurtured her from when she was still in an egg. She remembered when she didn’t listen to Yoohyeon at all and got into tons of trouble. Even so, Yoohyeon cared about her more than any other pokemon. Pie could never be mad at her for long. 

The mudkip approached the sulking doctor at the edge of the bed and nuzzled her nose. Minji giggled at seeing the smile on her girlfriend’s face and the happy wagging of Pie’s back fin. “Even if I take care of other pokemon, you’re the one that I love most, Pie.” It was times like these where Pie was reminded of the bond that they shared.

\--

Chuu attempted to run back into Yoohyeon’s arms but the doctor stood up, with Pie on her shoulder. “Sorry, little one. I can’t take care of any other pokemon other than Pie. I’m sure you’ll find a trainer that will give you the attention you deserve.”

The piplup sagged but then perked up again when a girl with a swana passed by. “Piplup!” Chuu chased after them with hearts in her eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m never getting another pokemon besides you, Pie. You get to remain an only child.” Yoohyeon said as she held Minji’s hand in hers. 

“That’s because you’re too clumsy to handle any more pokemon. In fact, Pie is the one taking care of you, not the other way around.” Minji quipped.

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for Boca  
> Btw, I posted a new story recently in case you missed it. It's called "Half my soul"


	15. Ep 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Pie strikes again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, minding my own business:  
> Yoohyeon uploading Pie pics  
> me: PIEEEEEEEE oh and Dami and Yoohyeon <3
> 
> Btw, this one's for huehchan ;)

“So, like, is the only thing Minji likes to do is throw barbeque parties?” Handong questioned through a mouthful of grilled ribs. 

Yoohyeon nodded with a pout on her face. “Yeah, that’s like her only personality trait, at least according to her fans. That and her pretty smile.”

Handong raised her eyebrows, her disbelieving laughter filling the air. 

“Just kidding, Minji’s wonderful and so much more than that.” Yoohyeon had that dreamy look in her eyes again whenever she talked about Minji. It was, quite frankly, cute. Handong always knew that when Yoohyeon fell for someone, she would put her all into loving that person. It seemed her student was growing up. 

“You also made some really great friends. I’m happy that you’re happy here.” Just as Handong said that, Bora sat down in the chair in front of them with a plate of grilled kebabs. 

“Bora! You finally made it!”

“Yeah, sorry, Singnie was holding us up. She couldn’t find Blue’s brush.”

Yoohyeon looked around for the champion, finding her crouched down in front of Pie and Blob. She had a wide grin on her face as she squished Blob’s cheek in her hands. Pie was looking on worriedly as her friend was getting squished but Blob didn't seem to care. 

“Glob is so cute.” Siyeon said in a cutesy voice. 

“It’s Blob actually...” Yubin corrected from the side. 

Ignoring her, Siyeon continued, “Fly has already met Blue and Darky but you haven’t yet, right Glob?” She proceeded to release her pokemon, much to the amazement of Handong. Her shiny entei was tickling her curiosity. 

“Wow, your pokemon are very well taken care of.” The professor ran her hand through Blue’s fur and patted Darky’s steel plates. Siyeon grinned proudly at the professor’s praise. 

“They deserve nothing but the best care.”

“Ah, Sua and Yoo should play too!” The salamance and drednaw appeared. Gahyeon gasped with stars in her eyes at all the cool pokemon. She immediately latched onto Sua’s neck and swung back and forth like a mankey. Yubin slapped a hand over her face.

“Yoo evolved!” Yoohyeon avoided the drednaw’s snapping jaws to pat him on the head. Pie looked at her previously small friend curiously. His big shell body made him slower than what she was used to. In fact, he was currently surrounded by Gahyeon’s falinks. They looked like they were preparing to sacrifice him in a ritual with the way they were shuffling around him in a perfect circle. 

“Come here, Pie.” Yoohyeon lifted her mudkip into her arms and placed her on her lap. “Do you ever want to evolve?”

“Mudkip?” Pie looked up and tilted her head adorably, making Yoohyeon’s heart melt. 

“You could be just like your parents. Big and strong like Bora’s and Siyeon’s pokemon. You’ll even walk on two legs like me!” Yoohyeon pulled out her outdated pokedex and showed Pie the swampert entry. Pie looked confused. Was that ugly - er, scary looking pokemon supposed to be her one day? She would no longer be cute and small and she doesn’t think she could sit on Yoohyeon’s shoulder anymore. 

“Kip kip.” Pie resolutely shook her head and Yoohyeon just laughed. 

“Yeah, I’d like you to remain small and cute forever too.”

“Yoohyeon! Pie! Help me put out the grill and we can have some ice cream!” Minji called from the other side of the lawn. 

“Oh, Minji, Yoo can help you with that!” Bora grinned mischievously. “Yoo, use hydropump!”

“Bora wait-” But it was too late.

For the second time ever, Minji's neighbors heard a terrible screech at exactly 3:47 PM.


	16. Ep 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Boca's release

“Eevee?” 

“Ninetails. Ninetails.”

“Eevee...”

“Mudkip. Kip kip!”

“Eve!”

“Uh, can anyone translate what they said?” Yoohyeon scratched her head in confusion. 

“Yeah, they said ‘dreamcatcher first win’.” Yubin said, with a mouthful of popcorn. 

“What?”

“I said what I said. Trust me, I’m a professional pokemon whisperer.”

Yoohyeon looked even more lost when the three pokemon began cheering at Yubin. “I thought you were supposed to be normal...”

“Don’t be too disappointed, I’m married to Lee Gahyeon, in case you missed that in episode 4. I’m bound to be weird at some point.”

“She’s right, you know.” Minji's sweet voice spoke from the kitchen. Yoohyeon groaned.

“Not you too, Min.” Minji walked over with a fresh batch of popcorn and kissed her girlfriend soundly. 

“Yooh, we’re all a strange bunch. It just so happens that Cherry, Pie, and Jiu are absolutely right about this one. Now hurry up and start the movie!”


	17. Ep 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update for Pie, Yoohyeon, and Bora's appearance but the time got away from me...

“Pie, Jiu, this is going to be so much fun!” Bora exclaimed as the two small pokemon cowered in front of the smaller woman. Bora was a fun human to be around but she can be...overbearing, to put it nicely. 

Exhibit A: “Kim Pieeeeeeee, you’re so cute!” Bora hugged Pie closer to her face while Pie tried to politely move away. “You resemble Yoohyeon too, cutie patootie.”

“Mudkip!” Pie’s tail wagged at the mention of the doctor, thinking that Yoohyeon would finish her errands quickly and save her from this weird woman. But no. Yoohyeon was taking forever and Pie was about to be bitten by Bora. Speaking of which, she has seen Yoohyeon getting bitten by Bora before and it was not pretty. Thankfully, Pie had a backfin that she used to wriggle her way out of Bora’s grasp.

Exhibit B: “Jiu, is it okay if I braid your fur together?! It’s so soft and silky! I’m sure Minji won’t mind.” Jiu gulped as the glint in Bora’s eyes as she approached her with a pink clip-on ribbon. Jiu was not accustomed to dealing with Bora so she looked to her blue friend for help. 

Except that Pie was already hiding under the couch despite how uncomfortable her top fin was. No sacrifice was too great when it came to avoid Bora’s crazy antics. 

“Come here cutie!”

\--

But if there was something that Pie really loved about Bora, it was the fact that she made really good pokemon food. Pie and Jiu ate in their food bowls with matching pink ribbons on their heads, making them look a little funny. Bora snapped a picture before smiling softly at how the two pokemon seemed to really enjoy her food. 

“I know I’m a handful.” Bora smiled as she laid her hand softly on top of Pie’s head. “Yoohyeon and Minji will be home soon.”

“Mudkip! Mudkip!”

“Eevee!”

Suddenly the two pokemon were on top of her, licking her face. Bora couldn’t help but laugh at how cute they were being. Even though she scared them with her loud voice, they knew that she was a good trainer. 

\--

“I’m nervous. Do you think Pie and Jiu are okay?” Minji asked as she grabbed her keys from her purse. 

“Yeah. Bora takes care of people and pokemon really well. She’s just very affectionate.” Yoohyeon reassured. 

When they entered their house, they found Bora snoozing on the couch with both pokemon snuggled into her sides.


	18. Ep 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon trading cards :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by me crying over not getting siyeon's pcs in this album :D

“Bora, you do not need to be spending thirty pokedollars on those.” Yoohyeon said with a critical eye towards the shiny packets in Bora’s hands. The older girl sat down in Minji’s house like she owned the place and spread her purchase on top of the coffee table.

“Uh, yes, I do need to spend thirty bucks for these.” Bora tore through one packet with her teeth. On the front of the packet was Siyeon’s shiny entei standing dramatically on a cliff with lightning in the background. Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow.

Apparently, Bora was now a fervent pokemon card collector. 

“Raaaaaaggggh! It’s not in here either!” The shorter woman exclaimed as she threw a set of ten cards on the ground. 

“What’s not here?” Yoohyeon sat down cross-legged and picked up the discarded cards. These pokemon trading cards were created by the Pokemon Charity Foundation to raise funds for various causes such as Ultra Beasts’ Rights, Let Porygon On TV, Adopt Magikarp, and many more. The cards featured tons of pokemon and well-known pokemon trainers/owners. Champion Siyeon, Trainer Bora, and Actress Minji were some of the few that took part. 

Yoohyeon herself actually took part in the photoshoot for these cards with Pie almost a year ago. She had no idea that they were already on the market. So that’s what those kids at the pokemon center were talking about…

“Hey look, here’s Sua’s card.” Yoohyeon held up the card with the salamence’s mega evolution picture printed on it. She tilted it back and forth to see the shiny layer on top of the regular card. “What are you looking for anyways? Not that I’m complaining, since these are for good causes…”

Bora grabbed another booster pack with Yoo featured on the cover and tore it open. She sifted through the cards and tossed it in Yoohyeon’s hands when she didn't find what she was looking for. “I’m looking for the ultra mega platinum rare card!”

“Ultra what now?”

“Ultra mega platinum rare, Yooh! It has 3 layers of holographic patterns that, when tilted certain ways, will reflect various pokemon patterns!”

“Uh….okay? I’m guessing it’s very rare to find it?” Yoohyeon moved away slightly when she saw the intense look in Bora’s eyes.

“I already bought three boxes of these and I  _ still  _ have not gotten it...”

Yoohyeon gulped and glanced at Pie. Pie jumped into her lap to look at the cards. None of them were of her but she did see the one with Blob sleeping peacefully under the sun and the one with Gahyeon’s falinks in the kitchen. Hey, there was also one of the original fat pikachu. None of the cards had any sort of shininess to them though. Yoohyeon figured that these were common cards. 

But the doctor knew that holographics couldn’t be the only reason why Bora wanted that ultra mega platinum rare card. “Who’s on that card anyways?”

“Siyeonie of course!” Ah, now everything made sense. Siyeon was the champion so it was no surprise that she was the top rarity. 

Bora paused for a moment, seeing the beginnings of a different holographic texture on the card in the middle of her pack. But it was the ultra mega platinum rare card of Blue, Siyeon’s beloved entei. “Aw, so close.”

“Hey, I’m actually surprised you aren’t trying to get Minji’s card too.”

“Minji’s?” Yoohyeon thought back to the day they had the photoshoot. Minji was dressed in the most ethereal yellow dress, making her look like a princess straight out of a fairy tale. Her beauty was incredible to witness in person and Yoohyeon felt so lucky to be loved by Minji. Yoohyeon distinctly remembered falling on her face several times that day, much to her chagrin. “I have photos on my personal camera from that day if you really want to see Siyeon in that outfit so badly.”

Siyeon was dressed in a turtleneck and sharp blue suit that day and posed chicly. She also dyed her hair platinum blonde and cut it short, making her look ten times cooler than usual. Bora could not stop saying “yes, baby, yeah!” the entire shoot no matter how hard Yoohyeon tried to shut her up. It was in the top ten most embarrassing moments of her life. 

“Yoohyeon, it’s about the essence of supporting my girlfriend and collecting every product of hers out there to show my love!” Okay, yeah, Bora was a little too proud of Siyeon and would go through the most tedious lengths to show her love. “Besides, no one has gotten her card yet and I want to be the first!”

“Okay, I support you.” Yoohyeon said hesitantly. Well, Bora was right about all of them looking really good on these cards. Pie’s card was  _ pretty cute _ …”Wait, what rarity is Minji’s card anyways?” If hers was ultra mega platinum rare too, then Yoohyeon would probably empty her wallet before she could find it. 

“Minji’s is only mega platinum rare so your odds are 1:1000 instead of 1:10000. Oh hey, look, Dongie’s card is also mega platinum rare.” Bora set aside the card with the professor posing in her lab coat.

“Only 1:1000?” Yoohyeon asked as her voice and heart cracked. “Wait, what is my rarity?”

“Oh yours is common and it's only a trainer support card with a ‘meh’ effect.” Bora opened her box with all the cards she collected so far and pulled out a stack with a sticky note on top. ‘Friends’, it said and a majority of the stack was Yoohyeon’s card in her doctor’s coat.

“What?! I deserve better than a common card. I should at least be rare!” Yoohyeon pouted at her lack of rarity. Heck, even Pie’s card was rare.

“Sorry kid, I don’t make the rules around here. Anyways, help me open these all up and if we find Minji’s card, I’ll let you keep it.”

\--

“Yoohyeon? No offense, but you look terrible.” Gahyeon commented as soon as Yoohyeon stepped inside the bakery. Yubin waved from behind the counter. 

“Bora sent me on a run to buy pokemon trading cards...for thirty bucks.”

“Didn’t know you were into collecting cards.” Yubin said as she packed up pastries that she knew Yoohyeon always ordered. 

“I’m not. I’m looking for Minji’s card.  _ I need it _ .” Yoohyeon rubbed at her bloodshot eyes as Yubin took a discrete step back from the nearly-feral doctor. 

“Good luck.” As soon as Yoohyeon left, Yubin turned over to her wife with an eyebrow raised. “Were you going to tell her that you have Minji’s card?”

“Nope.” Gahyeon grinned mischievously. “Professor Han already bought it off of me for fifty pokedollars.” Handong was collecting them too? It seemed like Yubin was the only sane one around, she thought as she discreetly stuffed a card with Blob on it in her back pocket.

\--

“Yooh? Dinner’s ready-oh, Bora, I didn't know you were here. Are you guys...okay?” Minji asked hesitantly as two grown trainers were sprawled out on her living room floor with various pokemon cards scattered around them. Both of them looked dreary. 

“We’re okay...” They definitely did not look okay. Pie yipped and brought a set of three cards to Minji’s hands. They featured Pie, Cherry, and Jiu. 

“Oh, the trading cards! How cute! Can I keep these? I don't have them yet.”

“Sure, sure. I have a dinner date with Siyeon so I’ll get out of your hair, Minji.” Bora collected her cards and waved the couple goodbye.

The actress bent down to poke Yoohyeon’s cheek. Yoohyeon instantly smiled at seeing her face and leaned up for a kiss on the cheek. “Welcome home. Sorry for the mess but Bora and I were busy trying to look for Siyeon’s card.”

“Ah the ultra mega platinum rare card?”

Yoohyeon nodded solemnly. Apparently, the cards were made to be used in an educational game for children to learn pokemon type matchups and movesets but Yoohyeon suspected that it also doubled as a hidden gacha trap.

Neither Siyeon nor Minji’s card showed up and Yoohyeon ended up opening her wallet to buy another box with Bora. It was all a clever money trap (for good causes).

“I also wanted your card but I couldn’t find it.” But to her surprise, Minji laughed. 

“Aw, Yooh, that’s so sweet of you. But here, look at this.” Minji pulled away to rummage through her purse. “I bought one pack today for fun.” The wrapper had Cherry on the red carpet. She presented her cards to Yoohyeon. Despite the war flashbacks she was having from this afternoon, she opened the pack anyways.

The first few cards were commons (Yoohyeon included) and then….there it was!

Amazingly, both Siyeon’s and Minji’s cards were there! How Minji got so lucky to get these two cards in a single pack, Yoohyeon doesn’t know but she doesn’t care. She was free from the gacha trap.

“You got them both!” Yoohyeon held the two cards in her hands like they were gemstones. Bora was going to be so jealous. She should start thinking about what she should ask Bora for...maybe expensive beef? Or maybe one day of informal talking? Decisions, decisions.

“I got you too.” Minji pointed out. 

“Yeah but I’m only a common card. There’s probably hundreds of me out there.”

“But I got you in real life, too. I’ll hang any picture of you above my bed.” Minji smiled brightly, making Yoohyeon forget to cringe at the cheesy line and protest about her photo hoarding. “Annnnd, I bought you ice cream for dessert!”

Yoohyeon laughed out loud. “Minji is the best girlfriend, I don’t care what anyone else says!”

“Let’s eat and then we can maybe learn how to play this children’s card game.”

\--

As it turned out, this was not a fun children’s card game for Yoohyeon. She literally lost 25 times in a row to Minji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene:
> 
> "Hey Blob's card has a misprint. It says here that his name is Glob."
> 
> "Ah, that's a special edition misprint card. Someone called him Glob once and now Siyeon won't stop calling him Glob either. I guess the manufacturer got confused :/"

**Author's Note:**

> Pie - Mudkip  
> Jiu - Eevee
> 
> I was thnking about making Pie a lilipup or an eevee but i felt that mudkip was better suited to yoohyeon. mudkip is just more dorky looking haha
> 
> find me on twt: @bleubub


End file.
